Colorstrology
by aria96
Summary: Maureen and Joanne buy a Colorstrology book and our favorite bohemions can't help but have fun with it.


"Oh my God! You guys have _got_ to see this! Joanne and I just bought it and it's _so_ cool!" Maureen shouted as she barged in the loft that Mark, Roger, and Mimi were being bored in.

Joanne followed her inside and rolled her eyes but smiled at Maureen's excitement. Maureen immediately went over to Roger, who was sitting at the metal table with Mimi and pushed a small but fairly thick book in his face.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Ugh, can't you read the title Roger, it's _right_ there." Maureen said back at him.

"Lemme see it." said Mimi as she quickly grabbed the book from Maureen. A perplexed look came across her face as he read. The title was "Colorstrology: What Your Birthday Color Says About You". Mimi quickly flipped through the book and on every page there was a different date with a different color for each of them. Colorstrology? Why'd you buy this?

"Because it's awesome! It gives you a color and then says what you're like and it even tells you what other birthdays you're compatible with!" Maureen replied. "I decided to invite everyone here to look at their birthdays! Except for Benny, because he sucks." Roger, Mimi and, Mark stared at her, then stared at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever." They replied in unison. They had nothing better to do anyway.

"It's actually quite amusing." said Joanne. Well, if Joanne gives it the okay, then it _must_ be worth a look. "My birthday is September 1st, Smoke Blue. The book said I'm efficient, organized, and smart." She said, in a satisfied tone. Smoke blue was more a green-ish color, but it did look smoky.

"Yeah, and mine's June 30th, which is Cadmium Orange, it's a very pretty orange color. _Romantic, desirable, dramatic_." she said, in a _dramatic_ tone.

Mark took the book decided to look up his birthday and as soon as he opened it, the loft door slid open again and Collins and Angel came in.

"Hey everybody!" shouted Collins as he walked in, his arm around Angel's waist. "Maureen said to come right away to look at something cool." He said.

"Yeah, so what is it?" asked Angel.

"Colorstrology." Maureen replied happily. Mark held up the square book in Collins and Angel's direction.

"Oh my God! I've heard so much about Colorstrology, it sounds _so_ awesome! Lemme see it!

"No, _I_ have the book, _I_ wanna go first." Mark said, in an almost whiney, but stern tone.

"Okay Mark, when's your birthday?" asked Joanne.

"May 4th." Mark said as he flipped through the book until he got to the page with his birthday on it.

"Vineyard Green." he said, with an eyebrow raised, showing the color on the page to the group.

"Oooh." Everyone said in unison. Mark rolled his eyes. Vineyard green was a dark shade of green with an almost grayish tint.

"It sounds pretty." said Mimi.

"Grounded, loyal, searching." said Mark, reading the bold words listed under the color. The book gave three adjectives that describe you and then a more detailed paragraph about yourself based on your birthday color.

Mark has always felt grounded since he was a kid, because he used to live in a place like Scarsdale, which he didn't really like. He's always loyal to people, and is always searching for something better ever since he was a kid.

"People may look at you with awe as you move though your daily activities. You can handle some of the most stressful situations with calm and grace." Mark read.

That's also true; he's very patient with people, especially Roger when he's in his stubborn I-don't-wanna-take-my-AZT mode.

"You are persistent and loyal but still need to have fun. Dancing and interacting with lighthearted people offers you fulfillment and happiness."

Yeah, that's true, Mark always likes interacting with people, especially when dancing on tables.

"I think that got you right on the spot." said Collins. Everyone agreed.

"There's more: Compatible birthdays: March 14th, April 19th, and June 21st." Mark said. "Does anyone have those birthdays?" Mark asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Oh well, who wants to go next?" Mimi and Angel raised their hands. "Um, okay, Mimi." He passed the book to Mimi.

"Yes!" she said. She flipped through the pages. "Okay. April 8th, Ski Patrol." Everyone asked "What?" or "Huh?"or something like that.

"That's not a color." said Roger.

"Yes it is, look." Mimi said back. She stuffed the book in his face. Ski Patrol was a dark red color. "It says here: deep, stimulating, _powerful_," she exaggerated the word powerful with joy. She had always described herself as powerful. "There is more to you than meets the eye. The casual and superficial are not for you. You want to connect on a deep level and get to the heart of the matter." She gave a look at Roger and smiled.

People had always misinterpreted Mimi as a too-sweet-too-sensitive girl, and she was nearly the opposite of that, though she does have her sensitive and sweet moments and she always had a need to connect deeply with people.

"You are magnetic and attractive to others, and you may be known by your _sex appeal_. Powerful and passionate, you have the ability to transform yourself and others. Compatible birthdays: January 16th, March 8th, and October 29th."

She finished in a proud manner and laughed. "Oh, this is _so_ cool!" she shouted. "Roger's turn!" Mimi shouted and gave the book to him.

"But _I_ wanted to go!" shouted Angel. Mimi gave her a Puss-in-Boots kitty eyes.

"Oh, fine." said Angel, reluctantly.

"Okay. _My_ turn." Roger gave a grin, amused by the concept of the book. "_Ahem_." Roger said in an over-exaggerated tone. "May 17th." He said very slowly.

"Henna." said Roger. Henna was a dark shade of brown. "Committed, Dependable, and…" Roger paused. "_Driven_." Roger whispered, with as much faux excitement he could muster. Everyone laughed. "You often feel _driven_," another faux excited whisper. "And have a definite mission in…" another pause. "_Life_." whispered Roger with the same expression and tone as before. More laughter.

Roger has always felt like he had a mission in life and was always committed to accomplishing his goals. When he was ten, he started to play the guitar and became obsessed with it.

"Although you are passionate, you also have a gentle quality that people may not see. You are intuitive and have an awareness that can be used to direct and achieve you goals. Your home life important to…" Pause. "_You._" He made that one particularly throaty.

Roger's home life wasn't really important, but he liked going home every once and a while to visit.

"Compatible birthdays: January 3rd, August 8th, and _Oc_…_to_…_ber_…_28th_." Everyone burst into laughter for a few moments. When it died down, he closed the book and handed it to Angel.

"Aw, Roger, that means we're not compatible." said Mimi, sadly realizing.

"We don't need a book to say if we're compatible or not." said Roger. They kissed.

"Okay, Collins, you go first. Your birthday is before mine." said Angel. Collins took the book.

"Alright, January 6th…Apple Butter." He mumbled. Everyone laughed. "Shut up!" he shouted, embarrassed. Apple Butter was a lighter shade of brown. "Hardworking, theorist, philosopher." He was already smiling, when _doesn't _he smile?

All of those are true; he had always idolized philosophers like Aristotle and Socrates and always worked hard to be one of the greats.

"Your unique way of thinking and your perception of the world and the people in it can lead others to new ways of seeing things. Education is an important factor in your growth, and people born on this day tend to study past traditional schooling."

Collins always had an optimistic outlook on life and tried to get into the best schools to get the best education.

"You are sensual and have a love of life and its pleasure that can be either relished or excessive."

"Oh yeah, that's so you!" shouted Angel.

"Compatible birthdays: April 7th May 14th and…August 29th!" Collins was very excited to read August 29th, because that's Angel's birthday. Angel screamed with joy and jumped up and down.

"Yay, we're compatible!" she shouted. Everyone else in the room was glad to hear Angel and Collins' excitement, happy for thier friends. "Now it's my turn!" She hurriedly flipped through the pages. "Green Oasis. Ooh, sounds pretty." she said. Green Oasis is a very light shade of green. "Detail-oriented, profound, and kind. You have style and flair and carry yourself with confidence."

"That's right, girl." said Mimi.

Angel had always had a different style since she was young, and was never afraid to show it.

"You _always_ look good." Angel smiled at Collins and he smiled back. Definitely true. "Your outer assurance is very different from your sensitive core. Deep and perspective, your rare combination of insight and honesty is not always embraced and is often misunderstood."

There was always something about Angel that people often misunderstood. From her always kind and forgiving manner, to her being a drag queen and having AIDS, people never exactly understood Angel, but she never really complained about it.

"I don't even need to read who I'm compatible with, I already know Collins is." said Angel, in her dreamy princess voice.

"See, isn't this fun!" shouted Maureen. Everyone shouted "Yes." Or "Totally!" or some kind of variation of that.

"Maureen, Joanne, you haven't told us your birthday compatibilities! We're dying to know!" shouted Mimi. Everyone was already having fun with such a simple concept, they couldn't let it stop.

"Sure." said Joanne. Angel handed her the book and she flipped through it. "March 27th, May 19th, and July 27th." Joanne said. "Maureen," she said as she handed it to Maureen, who excitedly flipped through the book, it looked like she could rip the pages right out.

"Okay, August 25th, December 30th, and…March 2nd!" she shouted.

"March 2nd?" asked Joanne and Angel in unison. They didn't get the connection to March 2nd.

"What about it?" asked Joanne. Maureen, Mark, Roger, Mimi, and Collins stared at each other and waited for someone to say something.

"Um…" Mark began. "That's Benny's birthday." He said. For a split second everyone paused and stared at the book, then at Joanne, then at the book again, and then everyone erupted in laughter.

Isn't Colorstrology fun?

* * *

Well, that's my first fic. Review if you want. 

The Colorstrology book mentioned is real, I found it in my basement one day and had a lot of fun with it, so I thought it would be cool to give the RENT characters birthdays that matched who they are.

In fact, if anyone wants, I could look up your birthday color, it's really cool.


End file.
